


Suits

by mampysou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Fluff, Irreversible Change AU, M/M, POV Steve Harrington, Shopping, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mampysou/pseuds/mampysou
Summary: Irreversible Change AU Steve and Dustin go shopping for suits for Steve's June ball. It's not just Steve who needs an outfit.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twele/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864035) by [Twele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twele/pseuds/Twele). 



> This is part of the Irresverible Change AU written by Twele. Can be read without it but that would help.  
> Hope you guys like it.

“Dustin, come on man! Get in the car now please,” Steve ran an anxious hand through his hair. “You know we have to get there before the shop shuts.” Shouting out the window at the middle schooler was maybe not his finest moment but Dustin knew time would be an issue here. Steve had to get him back to the arcade at six, so they could plan the next campaign or whatever , and Steve had no idea how long this was going to take. As Dustin turned to talk to Will _again_ , he shouted once more , “Hey! Hey! If you aren’t in the car in 5 seconds, I will _not_ drive you later and that’s final Dustin.” Dustin rolled his eyes at him but thankfully trudged over to the Bimmer slamming the door as he got in. It made Steve wince slightly but he held his tongue just giving the boy the side eye to show his disparagement . He loved this kid, no two ways about it, but he could only imagine this is what having a little brother was like. He exhausted him some days and others he just wanted to strangle him a tiny bit, but mostly when he was telling Steve how wrong he was about something.

Dustin huffed, showing his annoyance in return. “I don’t see why we are doing this anyway, surely he has his own suit?” Steve held in a sigh.

“We have had this conversation Dustin. When I asked him to go, he said he didn’t have a tux. He is looking after Max this week and I know he won’ t have time to get one so we are getting one for him, alright?” Steve was trying so hard to say calm and not pitch his voice in babysitter mode but it was getting there the more he repeated himself. He just thanked the higher powers he wasn’t standing up so he didn’t point and put his hands on his hips. Dustin loved to dig at him when he did that.

“I know that you said but why are you going with him anyway? He is an asshole,” Dustin said for what be the one hundredth time since Steve had told him they were a thing. He closed his eyes for a mere moment and opened them wide pushing out a breath at the same time. His nostrils flared a little as he tired not to just tell him to shove it.

“He is trying Dustin. He has been nice to you, apologised when you told him to,” Steve couldn’t keep the tension from spilling out of him. His leg was bouncing and his free hand was running through his hair even if it would ruin it. “ And, Jesus Dustin, I... well I like him OK. Like a lot. ” He couldn’t look at him after he said it just looked out of the window at the stop sign he had rolled up to. He had told Billy he loved him but he was certain he hadn’t heard and just fallen asleep on him instead. It wasn’t like he had said it loudly or even with any sort of sense. Just quietly before they both drifted off into a sex - induced sleep on the sofa. He ’d meant it too, which scared him more than saying it. He had meant it with Nancy but with Billy it was different... just not the same. More some how.

After a moment, Dustin grumbled something. “What?” Steve shot his eyes back to him a little accusatory.

“I thought you were supposed to at like you didn’t care,” Dustin repeated quietly. “This isn’t acting like you don’t care. It’s pretty much the opposite.” God, now he had to try and explain why girls and Billy were different.

“Well you see with girls, that’s how you act yeah? But with guys? I honestly have no idea what I am doing and no one has ever told me any rules on that. Acting like I didn’t care wouldn’t work because he would think I actually didn’t care. And anyway once you pass a certain point you have to show you care because you wanna keep them around, yeah?” Steve was trying to explain but had no idea if what he was saying made sense . “That goes with everyone. Not just guys. When you like them enough, it changes.” Well now he felt his cheeks flush a little and he internally groaned at the whole situation.

“When do you have to start to care then? What _point_ is that then?” Dustin asked seeming to want an actually answer, like he was invested in the new knowledge and Steve had to come up with some sort of answer to explain to him.

“It’s when you feel it. Like you don’t want them to go. Ever,” he sighed and smiled thinking about the plans they had made earlier in the week. Knowing him and Billy would have something after this place was unbelievable and made his heart swell with excitement and anticipation. He didn’t want to wish away the time but hell he wanted it so bad.

He had said everything he could think so he popped open his door and stepped in front of his car towards the shop. Dustin stayed in the car for a moment longer, clearly mulling over what Steve had just said. Steve turned when he got to the door, hands instinctively rested on his hips and he raised his eyebrows at the teenager.

“Hurry up man!” he was repeating himself; these kids would make him tear his hair out someday. Steve chose not to wait and wandered into the shop.

A few moments later, as he was taking in the huge variety of suits on display , he heard the bell of the door tinkle behind him. His hands were in his hips again making his jacket ride up just slightly. He blew a breath out with puffed cheeks now completely lost on what to do. Dustin’s eyes were huge and his mouth open in a goofy smile as he surveyed the shop. “I got my tux here for the snow ball” he said. A look of pure excitement crossed his face as he surged forward. “You could get one that matches mine!” he grinned wildly. “That would be so awesome.”

“Hey, Dustin,” he started looking down at him. “No offence , man , but you aren’t who I am trying to match.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course you’re right,” he sighed. “ You should get blue, you know,” Dustin said quietly. “T o match his eyes or whatever.” He whispered the last bit, looking like it physically hurt him to say so.

Steve pushed his jaw out and nodded. “Not a bad idea that,” he concluded ruffling Dustin’s hair affectionately. “I don’t think I can pull of that blue though.” Billy’s eyes were too bright for a suit. Maybe a darker shade of blue would work. Not quite navy but close. He would worry about that later though he had to find something for Billy first.

He and Dustin flicked through suits on the rack as they dismissed nearly all of them. The younger boy decided that he would show Steve every horrible coloured tux, so when he picked one up in a horrific shade of green Steve just rolled his eyes and carried on. He was about to give up when he saw it. It was white. Jacket and pants but the jacket had a black trips down the lapels and was an assault to the senses. Just like the guy who would be wearing it. It was perfect. He picked it up and showed Dustin, who snorted. Steve’s grin was huge wide and slightly open mouthed. “So, huh? What do you think?” he asked him.

“I think it’s offensive. Just like him. So... perfect!” he laughed at his own ‘wittiness’ as Steve held it out again.

“It’s perfect,” he muttered smiling only to have his thoughts by a polite clearing of a throat behind him.

“That might be perfect, sir, but I am afraid it will not fit you. It will be too short in the arms and a little to wide across the shoulders and chest. Cut for someone shorter and broader.” The shop manager approached them and Steve’s grin only widened. The man was smaller than Steve and wore an expression that screamed you have no idea what you are doing. He looked at the both disapprovingly. Steve felt scrutinised but to be honest they probably needed some help.

“Its not for me.” He explained. “ It’s for my b- _best_ \- friend. He is working today and can’t come and get one for tomorrow. So, I told him I would pick one up for him. Very specific instructions.” He finished. Hoping no one picked up on the fact he nearly called Billy his boyfriend in the middle of a shop.

“Do you know your friend’s measurements?” the man continued. Steve paled. He hadn’t thought about that. Billy was shorter, not by much, and broader, by a bit, but that’s about all Steve knew.

Dustin stepped in , “He is about an inch shorter than Steve and works out lots so has big arms and stuff.” He went slightly red at his description of his friend’s boyfriend probably not liking how it ended but Steve’s heart filled with affection for the curly - haired kid.

“Without seeing him or knowing the measurements I can’t say for sure but the person you described would fit this suit, yes.” He moved towards the shirts and picked up a crisp white shirt with a smallish collar . “This should go well.” The smaller man wandered away again and Steve noticed he had a bald patch on the top of his head. Steve’s own hand found that space on his hair silently praying that the world wouldn’t be so unkind to him that he would lose hair there, or anywhere for that matter. “And this to match the lapels,” he finished by placing a cummerbund on to the pile. That had been easier than he thought it would. Now all he had to do was find something for him. The man strolled away for a final time picking out a black bow tie, trying to add it to the pile.

“Oh ... er we won’t need that for this one. He said no tie. Bit of a showoff, he can never do up buttons past about here.” Steve explained and pointed a finger to just below his sternum as he did.

“Very well,” the man grumbled clearly not approving of that decision. “Have you got anything in in blue that would fit me?” Steve tried hoping asking the grumpy man for help would lighten the mood a little.

He looked at Steve until he squirmed a little, shifting from foot to foot, biting his nails whilst he was scrutinised. “One moment. Go into the changing rooms and I will bring you some to try on.” He flicked a wrist in the direction of the back of the shop and Steve and Dustin ambled in the correct direction. The latter dramatically threw himself into a chair and Steve placed Billy’s outfit in his lap. “Do not get it dirty.” He ordered as he slipped in the middle room and sat down. He hadn’t pulled the curtain across and the manager approached them again. He had three blues in his hand and hung all off them on the changing room wall, stepped back out and pulled the curtain across. Steve stared at the three suits in front of him. One was a deep navy with white lapels, one was entirely baby blue, and the final one was royal blue with black lapels, in with the suits was a white shirt, and matching black bow tie and cummerbund.

He wasn’t going to choose the sky blue one but figure Dustin could use a laugh. So he shrugged on the suit with out the tie and bund and stepped out, chest first with a real flourish.

Dustin stared at him, open mouthed for a minute, then sniggered. “No!! God no. You look ridiculous!” he snorted, hands over his eyes, peeking at him every now again. His shoulders were shaking and to be honest Steve couldn’t blame him.

“What man? Don’t you like it?” he asked fake outraged. “I think I look amazing.”

“It’s something Hopper would choose,” the teen said levelling Steve with a look. “Go change.” With that Steve turned and walked back to the changing room.

Now this was the real choice. Navy or royal blue. He went to the navy first. It was a lovely tux. He felt great in it but.... Something wasn’t quite right. He stepped out to Dustin shoulders sagging a little showing just how unsure he was. Henderson stood up and approached him.

“Like you look great but... its not right, you know?” Dustin stumbled a little on his words, Steve agreed entirely nodding as Dustin spoke. “I’d you were going like just you would say yeah this is it. But you aren’t. So it’s not.”

“You are right my small friend,” he sighed. As he turned back towards the dressing room, he hoped the last one was the one he would wear because otherwise he would wear black. And he really didn’t want to wear black.

He slipped out of the navy tux and hung it back up and hoped. As he pulled on the pants, he smiled, the fabric was soft and comfortable, they fitted just right. He shrugged on the jacket and the lining was smooth and cool as he settled into it. God. He felt great. He was praying Dustin agreed.

This step out was nervous unlike the other two. He wanted this to be right and it felt it. “Man,” Dustin said quietly and Steve looked up . “ It’s perfect. Great colour. Will show you off perfect. And subtle enough that no one will realise why you chose that colour.” He smiled at his big goofy grin filling his entire face. And Steve couldn’t help but smile back. The manager was nodding approvingly behind them both as Steve caught his eye. Now all he had to do was pay no wonder the balding man approved . And, hell, this tux even felt expensive. God only knows what it actually cost and as he thought back Billy’s tux felt similar so would have a closely matched price tag.

He hated using his credit card, given to him by his Dad, but today he would make an exception. He handed over the pile of tuxes, shirts and accessories to the teller, was shooed away by the man, who Steve finally saw was named Nigel, who smiled again as he rang up the purchase. Dustin coughed at the total choking on his own breath and Steve wasn’t far off from doing the same.

“Did you buy the two most expensive tuxes in the whole shop, dude?” Dustin whispered not so quietly at him.

“Would appear so, man. It would appear so,” he said handing over his card slightly reluctantly, but he smiled his best grin all the same and thanked ‘Nigel’ for his help and they strolled stiffly out the door.

Steve scuffed his trainers on the pavement as he came up to the car and froze. Shoes. He hadn’t thought of shoes. “Steve?” Dustin’s voice came through his thoughts from next to him. Steve looked at him, his anxiety clearly written on his face as Dustin looked at what he had been staring at a moment before. “Shoes? Do you have some to go?” he asked trying to follow Steve’s train of thought. The older boy nodded slowly. “So, it’s Billy that’s causing this freak out right?” another slow single nod. “Well I get it he can exactly go in those boots he always wears.” Still waiting for the teen to catch up Steve ran two hands through his hair, knowing it was ruined now anyway, to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. “Hey?” his friend’s voice popped up again. “What size is he?” he asked and Steve just stared at him waiting for the pieces to slot into place. “Ohhhhhhh, I get it. You don’t know which is why you are frozen and unable to speak. Because now the outfit is gonna suck because the asshole is going to have to wear it with stupid boots and that will look ridiculous, won’t it? ” Dustin finished and right on cue Steve started to count to ten in his head. He would not strangle a fourteen-year-old on the street in front of the tuxedo store. He would not.

As he reached five an idea hit him. He looked at Dustin the idea showing in his eyes. “Get in the car, we are going back to school,” he announced to him.

“What? Why? Why we going to my school? How will that help?” the curly haired kid babbled.

“Not your school, dufus, mine. If any one asked I left something in my sports locker and I need it washed for tomorrow, yeah?” Walking up to his car and climbing in as Dustin practically sprinted to the passenger side and hopped in closing the door with a little too much force again, but this time Steve couldn’t bring himself to care as he already had the car started as soon as he heard the seat belt click he pulled away into the street.

-

Thankfully, the school was open for lacrosse and track practise on Thursdays so he could walk in almost unchallenged. The fact he brought a middle - schooler with him, however, might have been question had they met anyone in the way in, but he had a plan where pretty much the whole school knew he was a babysitter so he was just going to go with that. Thankfully, however, they weren’t stopped on the way to the boys’ locker room and he automatically stopped in front of his gym locker. He mentally tried to picture where Billy changed, these days he spent that time trying not to look in his direction, for obvious reasons, that he almost couldn’t remember, then he spotted it. He walked up the locker and was completely relieved he was right. The cocksure Billy Hargrove didn’t bother to _lock_ his gym locker, because who the hell is stupid enough to try and steal anything from him or even put anything else in there? He pulled it open and winced a little at the smell, he heard Dustin mutter something about sports being disgusting as he started to root through his boyfriend’s things. Under all of his kit, as predicted, were his basketball shoes. He fished one out and searched around the tongue for a size. They were old and the letters had nearly worn away completely but he could just make out a 9.5. He actually did a little jump and fist pump when he spotted it.

“Same as you?” His now unwilling tag along asked.

“No, mine are bigger,” he said waggling his eyebrows. Dustin made a gagging noise at this . “But he is the same as my dad. So I can easily find him a great pair to wear.” His dad took all his best shoes with him on his trips, so all the other, hardly worn, dress shoes at home were ones he literally gave no shits about. He wouldn’t notice if they never even came back, let alone if someone borrowed them for the evening. Steve carefully placed everything back where he had found it, turned to look at his friend and sighed. “Thanks for this man. It means a lot. You helped loads. I won’t forget it. Next time you need my help to do something crazy? You nearly almost can count on my full support.” Tried to get his seriousness across through his eyes.

“Nearly almost? What the hell man?” Dustin exclaimed at him.

“It does depend _how_ stupid it is really.” Steve finished. Then he shoved Dustin backwards shouting “Race you!” back at him sprinting towards his car. The halls behind him were filled with the teen ’ s curses as he raced to catch up. They both knew from experience that he didn’t have a chance but it didn’t stop him trying.

Dustin was still panting as they drove away from school towards the arcade. It was only 5 past 6 so he shouldn’t be too late by the time they got there. But, as they drive onward, he spotted one last store he suddenly needed to visit. And, as tomorrow was the dance, it was open late.

“Why are we at the flower store?” Dustin said eyebrows raised. He was going to give Steve shit for this forever but honestly, he didn’t care. “Just come on,” he said once again dragging the smaller boy into another awkward shopping experience, but thankfully the last of their night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
